Beyond The Feelings
by MinaBella
Summary: Trois ans après avoir été accueillie par la famille Cullen, Liberty se voit obliger de quitter sa nouvelle famille jugée inapte de garder un nouvel enfant, pour se réfugier dans l'Upper East Side. Elle n’avait encore que 9 ans..
1. Prologue

_Note : Les personnages sont de_ **Stephenie Meyer**_ sauf pour _**Liberty**_ ainsi que _**Wade**_. Dans ma fiction _**Bella**_ et _**Edward**_ n'ont pas eu _**Nessie**_, _**Bella**_ étant déjà vampire à l'époque où elle avait rencontrer _**Edward**_. Sa n'a pas trop d'importance étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux, mais je préfère que vous ayez connaissance. Autre chose je ne suis pas Miss Parfaite alors si il y'a des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous apprécierez, donnez m'en des nouvelles. _**XOXO**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Prologue **

**T**rois ans après avoir été accueillie par la famille **Cullen**, **Liberty** se voit obliger de quitter sa nouvelle famille jugée « inapte » de garder un nouvel enfant, pour se réfugier dans l'**Upper East Side**.

**E**lle n'avait encore que **9** **ans**.

**S**eulement **maintenant** elle en a **16** et a… particulièrement changée.

**E**lle **boit**, fait la **fête** jusqu'au petit matin enfin.. tout ce qu'une **VIP** peut faire..


	2. Chapter o1

_Note : Les personnages sont de_ **Stephenie Meyer**_ sauf pour _**Liberty**_ ainsi que _**Wade**_. Dans ma fiction _**Bella**_ et _**Edward**_ n'ont pas eu _**Nessie**_, _**Bella**_ étant déjà vampire à l'époque où elle avait rencontrer _**Edward**_. Sa n'a pas trop d'importance étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux, mais je préfère que vous ayez connaissance. Autre chose je ne suis pas Miss Parfaite alors si il y'a des fautes d'orthographe je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous apprécierez, donnez m'en des nouvelles. _**XOXO**

_Bienvenue dans l'Upper East Side_

La fête battait son plein dans l'un des appartements les plus chics de l'Upper East Side. Dans toute cette foule, une jeune fille dansait à ne plus en pouvoir. Une coupe de champagne à la main, un cavalier de l'autre. C'était comme sa New York. Elle se sentait bien, plus besoin de réfléchir, juste danser. Elle était magnifique. Malgré ces petites rondeurs que tout le monde trouver sublime, elle, se détester entièrement. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle attirer les regards et particulièrement ce soir dans sa robe bustier en organdi blanc, brodé de perles blanches signé Dior. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncés qui bouclés naturellement et des yeux verts. Et n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite du haut de ses 16 ans.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un jeune homme. Grand, cheveux cuivrés, aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un magnifique costar couleur crème qui allait parfaitement à sa peau pâle d'origine. Il l'observait _elle_. _Elle_ qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis maintenant plus de 9 ans. _Elle_ qu'i_l_ avait vu évolué chaque années. _Elle_ qu'il suivait partout où _elle_ allait alors qu'_elle_-même ne le savait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne le savait, il rester toujours très prudent afin de ne pas se faire repérer et détruire les quelques instants où il pouvait observer sa bien aimée. Car oui il _l_'aimait. Il avait beau connaître sa condition et celle de la jeune fille il _l_'aimait d'un amour sincère et profond. _Elle_ était tellement belle. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être à la place de l'autre imbécile qui l'a pelotait à chaque fois qui l'en avait l'occasion. Depuis le début la soirée il avait une envie folle de tuer ce type. Enfin non CES types qui _l_'a regardé avec envie – à peu près toute la salle -. Il fronça le nez. Il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste dans la salle où se tenait la fameuse fête. Tout les regards se braquèrent sur eux : _jalousie, envie, dédains_. Mais ils n'y firent pas attention, trop concentré sur deux autres choses. Deux odeurs. Complètement différente. Si ils avaient su qu'ils _la_ retrouveraient ici ! Au départ ils étaient seulement là pour faire la fête mais après _l_'avoir sentie…

**? :** Rassurez-moi vous la sentez vous aussi ?

Ils hochèrent tous progressivement la tête. Une jeune fille aux traits fins et aux allures gracieuse commença à s'élancer dans la foule lorsqu'une main la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna visiblement agacer par ce geste.

**? :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ?

**Edward :** Ce n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant

**? :** Ce n'est peut-être pas TA priorité mais c'est la mienne. Alors je te prierai de me lâcher !

**Edward :** _(soufflant)_ Alice…

**Alice** **:** _(fermement)_ Non Edward ! Je te remercie mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère et parti à _sa_ recherche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait envie de _la_ voir. Trop longtemps. Et elle ne comptait pas attendre une minute de plus.

La jeune danseuse n'en pouvait plus, elle se retira délicatement de l'étreinte TROP protectrice de son cavalier et se dirigea à la fontaine de punch. Elle reporta son verre à ses lèvres et en but tout le contenu. Elle était épuisée, elle avait dansée une bonne partie de sa soirée à seulement danser. Elle se retourna pour se resservir malheureusement pour elle, une silhouette qu'elle pouvait distingué de féminine lui barrer la route, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir de son emplacement. Elle allait l'envoyer balader quand soudain la jeune femme disposée devant elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle parvint à entendre des petits sanglots étouffés. Elle se demandait qui avait osé la prendre dans ses bras de la sorte, et sans son avis en plus !

**? :** Oh mon dieu Liberty tu m'as tellement manqué !

Cette voix ! Elle l'a connaissait c'était sûr mais à qui appartenait elle déjà ? Amy ? Non. Elle avait une voix de crécelle alors que la sienne était purement musicale. Donc… Brianna ? Impossible ! Elle n'oserait pas la prendre dans ses bras. Et Cooper n'avait certainement pas cette voix la. Mais merde qui était-ce alors ? Elle se défit de son étreinte du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et aperçut alors le visage de son interlocutrice. Quelques flashs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire.

**Liberty :** _(hésitant)_ A..Alice ?

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire tout en hochant énergiquement la tête de haut en bas.

L'ange observât la scène de son côté tout en essayant de garder son calme. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, non _elle_ ne devait sûrement pas être au courant. Non c'est même impossible ! Pas _elle_. _Elle_ n'avait pas le droit de se laisser enlacer par l'autre non plus. Lui qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer son côté démoniaque, la surprend dans les bras d'une de sa race ! Il enrageait. Alors elle, elle avait le droit de _la_ prendre dans ses bras et devant tout le monde en plus. Alors que lui ? Il devait se contenter de regarder et de rester sage comme un imbécile.

Eux aussi observaient la scène. Se demandant si il pouvait faire de même que leur sœur. Seigneur que c'était soulageant de _la_ voir ici après toutes ces années. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de repartirent dehors. Edward saisissa son portable et envoya un message à sa sœur pour la prévenir.

« Brrrrrr brrrrrr »

**Alice :** _(sans enthousiasme)_ Tiens c'est Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?

Elle ouvrit sa boîte de réception et consulta son message.

« On est partis dehors devant l'immeuble. Ne vient pas seule. Edward. »

**Alice :** _(s'énervant)_ Ne vient pas seule ? Abruti ! Bien sûr que je ne reviendrai pas seule !

**Liberty ****:** Heeey. Heeey Alice calme toi, tu veux ?

Alice hocha la tête pensivement puis pris le bras de Liberty et l'entraîna au dehors.

Le jeune garçon lui, avait réussi à contrôler tant bien que mal ses nerfs. Qui étaient quand même mis à rude épreuve pensa-t-il. Il avait aussi observé le fait que cette satané vampire avait emmené Liberty dehors. Il aurait voulu s'y rendre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal seulement si il y aller il se ferait repérer c'était certain. D'ailleurs c'était carrément bizarre qu'il n'ait vu aucun vampire se diriger vers lui. Ils étaient peut-être de son côté après tout. Et bien alors raisons de plus pour les suivre lui intima une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui mais si tu y vas tu ne pourras plus jamais la revoir lui en disait une autre. Hein, hein. Et comment fera tu si il la tue ? La non plus tu ne la reverras plus. Et ce sera de ta faute ! lui tonna l'autre. Il ne savait que faire. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, qui je le précise au cours desquels _elle_ aurait bien pût être tuer lui répéta une voix. Roooh la ferme ! lui répondit l'autre. Il se dirigea dans un coin dedans l'immeuble où il s'assurait la protection de l'être si cher à son cœur.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_


End file.
